The Rebellion
by flowerpower95
Summary: It is tradition that the eldest child in the Alchemist family would become the next family Alchemist but when our eldest sister Carly showed no interest and no affinity in the work, So Sydney was to take over but when she helped Rose escape and was put on suspension, it all fell to me her identical twin sister Arizona.


1

Most of you already know my sister Sydney Sage who was recently accused of helping a Dhampir named Rose Hathaway who was accused of treason when she so called killed the late Moroi Queen Tatianna Ivashkov. Even though it was later found that Rose was in fact not guilty, Sydney was still put on suspension of aiding and abiding Rose. That is now where I come in.

It is tradition that the eldest child in the Alchemist family would become the next family Alchemist but when our eldest sister Carly showed no interest and no affinity in the work, that she must be able to do. She was then set free to do whatever she wanted. Our parents still had us who could still carry on the family job. Sydney and I are Identical Twins that look 100% alike except I was not chosen to be the family Alchemist Sydney was so she was given a Golden Lily tattoo on the left side of her face that was all that separated us apart now. But now thanks to Sydney messed up now I have to take her place.

At least I had the feeling of freedom before it got taken away from me. I graduated our fathers high standard home schooling last year and then went to college doing my first year of my Doctorate. I was just about to graduate when my father phone me informing me of my sister's discrepancies and how she has shamed the family name. I was then ordered back home so that I can get updated with what was happening in the world of the Vampires. But I was at least allowed to finish my year before having to return witch gave me a month.

It's been almost a months now since I been back home, then one night we heard a knock on the door when we opened it up we found Sydney being dropped off by very angry Alchemist's we were told that she is now on probation till they can find out what to do with her. Our parents have been in constant fights ever since and now mom refuses that I join the Alchemist's in fear of my life and that of my sisters.

It been a moth now and dad is still training me getting me ready to go into the field and when I was not spending time in dad's classroom I was out with Sydney or catching up with some of my collage friends. Sydney was quite jealous that I was able to have the dream of attending collage that we both wanted while she was off doing God knows what with them. But that never broke our bond with one another. Our father hated that Sydney and I would spend so much time together scared that the taint would rub off on me, if he only knew, that it I had a hand in helping Sydney hide Rose and Dimitri at the Keepers and helping find Sonya Karp but Sydney never told on me of that I was every happy.

Sydney and I were no longer allowed to share our bedroom I was moved into Carly's bedroom with was just opposite Sydney's. It was late one night when my father came into my room telling me to dress presentable and to be chases to not wake up my mother. I've only been asleep for two hours and my hair was already standing at all sides. I quickly got up pulling on my black slacks with I neatly buttoned down white shirt a dark charcoal grey cardigan went over it, which I cinched neatly to my waist with a black belt along with my black pumps. I brushed out my hair very quickly adding hair spray to keep in check.

The living room was dark, but light spilled out past the not-quite-shut door of my father's study. Taking that as an invitation, I pushed the door open and slipped inside. A hushed conversation stopped at my entrance. My father eyed me from head to toe and showed me his approval at my appearance in the way he knew best: By simply withholding criticism. That was when I noticed that Sydney was also here and I quickly made my way over to her. We were very similarly dressed except she was in a lot more grey than me.

The formidable Alchemist stood near the window, arms crossed, looking as tough and lean as I remembered, Sydney had spent a lot a time with Stanton recently with meeting about what had happened. The other Alcemist were there as well, all men they were introduced to us as Barnes, Michaelson and Horowitz. Barnes and Michaelson were my father and Stanton's age. Horowitz was younger mid-twenties, and was setting up a tattooist tools. All men were dressed like us, wearing business casual in nondescript colours. Our goals was always to look nice but not attract notice. The Alcemist have been playing men in black for centuries long before humans dreamed of life on other worlds.

We got a quick breathing about what this mission will be attending it turned out that the child Queen as they called her, sisters life has been in danger that even some of the Moroi were now standing up against their own monarch. The younger sister was to be put into a safe house away from those wishing brake the queens throne. We also learned that whoever was in-charge did not want Sydney, hell they did not want me either they actually tried to get our baby sister Zoey, but our father refused, and Sydney was completely taken out of the picture.

I was to be relocated along with Jill and another Moroi we did not know along with a Dhampir to be the body guard on site, we were to be posing as high school students except the Moroi we did not know he was just along for whatever reason. But in order for us to be able to always be inside each other's business we would have to pretend to be related. We were just busy discussing the details when there was a knock on the door, my father opened it and in walked Keith an Alchemist that had stayed with us while he was in training. Sydney and I were no fans of the man especially after her had abused our older sister, who had come running into our room crying the night it had happened. Sydney had informed me that she had gotten him back in some way but she did not elaborate by the mean's it had taken her to get it done.

Horowitz chose that moment to speak up. "So who will we be tattooing?" he asked the question to Stanton and my father. "You will be tattooing Arizona, but also be giving Sydney her touch up." Stanton answered. "Okay Arizona come on up, seeing as yours will be taking the longest." Horowitz says. Getting a tattoo was not as sore as I would have imagined. It's been almost an hour and a half and Horowitz was still busy, he would only stop every now and again just to fill up the ink. The conversation was still going on and all procedures were being finalized.

As it turned out Keith was the one who had asked of our younger sister to accompany him, my dad had bonded with Keith over the few weeks he had spent here during his visit loving as a son. Even though he showed none of that affection towards his own daughters. Was quite fast to apologies for the fact that she was not allowed to go, but that I would be sent in her place. He accepted that as long as Sydney was not attending. Making me hate the man even more.

After my tattoo was done my father sent me upstairs to go and pack while Sydney was having her tattoo re-inked. I did not know where we would be going or how long we will be staying. So I packed a little bit of everything into my bag. I quickly went over to my cupboard and got out my toiletry bagie I always had ready in case dad would take us on surprise road trips.


End file.
